Almost as Senseless as Daytime Television
by NachtMusik
Summary: At the Walt Disney Animation Co. The cast of Escaflowne is attempting to sign a contract with Roy Disney. What follows isn't very routine for Roy. There is a lot of strange things here . . . just as you suspected! Viva la Escaflowne!


Almost as Senseless as Day Time Television  
  
AN: My gosh! I've lost my bloody little mind. Actually, I  
  
already did long before this one. Anyhoo, this is my first fanfic   
  
that has to do with something other than Sailor Moon and is not a crossover.  
  
*random members of the audiance either faint or die from  
  
shock.* Uh huh. Well, getting started here, it has to do  
  
with the Escaflowne cast, well, most of them.   
  
Disclaimers: Isn't this traditional? Well, as most of you  
  
surely guessed, my name is not Shoji Kawamori, I'm not an  
  
exectutive producer from Sunrise, etc. So, therefore I do not  
  
own the Escaflowne and all rights are reserved.   
  
My name isn't Disney either. Actually my last name is rather hard  
  
to pronounce, anyway I dun own the Disney stuff either.  
  
***  
  
In the not-so-secret hide out in the Disney Animation Studios in  
  
Burbank, California. Hitomi Kanzaki, Van Fanel, Merle, Allen Shezar,   
  
Millerna Aston (why the last names? I don't know), Dilandau, Folken,   
  
and Roy Disney are discussing new terms of a contract.  
  
"...where upon you all shall equal chances to appear in  
  
any of our future animated movies." Roy finished. He took off his  
  
glasses and put them aside the turned over contract. He looked up  
  
and was met with blank stares.  
  
"So, that's it?" Van asked.  
  
"Yep." Roy replied.  
  
"Wait a minute," Merle jumped in, "I thought you were going to  
  
make a movie that was an alternative to 'A Girl in Gaia' that was  
  
also a sequel to the TV series."  
  
"We would, but our animators are really busy with next summer's  
  
big theatrical release." After Roy finished his last comment the room  
  
went quiet. Unnaturally quiet. Folken picked up a magazine and  
  
started reading. Dilandau sat next too him, Hitomi was listening  
  
to her personal stereo. Van, Allen, and Merle eyed Roy.  
  
"Hitomi!" Van yelled. She didn't respond. The music was too  
  
loud for her to hear anything else. Dilandau noticed this and jumped  
  
from his seat and grabbed the head phones off from Hitomi's ears and  
  
yelled.  
  
"WEREN'T YOU LISTENING?!! VAN'S TALKING TO YOU!" He yelled so  
  
loud into Hitomi's ear that she was stunned for a few minutes.  
  
Millerna walked in, "can I come in now?"  
  
"NO!" All shouted and Millerna went back out into the hall.  
  
For about one really good reason, they left Millerna outside.  
  
And that was because the Disney company favored Princesses. Van  
  
turned his attention back to Hitomi.  
  
"Hitomi, we need you to scare some sense into Roy Disney  
  
with one of your creepy visions." He waited as Hitomi thought  
  
it over.  
  
"Not on Tuesdays." She replied and fished around in her  
  
dufflebag for a new CD.  
  
"What?! What do you mean 'not on Tuesdays?'" He starred at  
  
her for a moment waiting for an answer.  
  
"Well, on Gaea those visions were way too scary to handle  
  
everyday. So, I decided not to bother on Tuesdays."  
  
"I didn't think you could control it like that." Allen said.  
  
"I can't. I made a pact with Anubis, so now its not  
  
on Tuesdays." Hitomi placed a new CD in her player.  
  
"Doesn't that mean that you've sold your soul? How did you  
  
come across Anubis?" Allen asked wanting to be informed. Hitomi  
  
just shrugged.  
  
"Well, that makes Hitomi's part of the contract useless."  
  
Roy stated.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" She said, suddenly paying attention.  
  
"This contract calls for a full time psycic. You involuntarily  
  
take a day off on Tuesdays. Therefore you're out."  
  
"Bye bye." Dilandau waved with his usual grin. Hitomi was yet  
  
again stunned.  
  
"Maybe," Roy began, "we could change it. Escaflowne just  
  
isn't the same without Hitomi."  
  
"No kidding." Merle said. "Who would I pick on?"  
  
"Millerna?" Allen suggested.  
  
"No, she's not creepy enough." Merle mused. "Yeah, we really  
  
need to have Hitomi in. Re-write her contract clause!"  
  
"NO! BURN IT! BURN IT! BURN IT!" Dilandau yelled.  
  
"Some how I knew that word would enter today's conversation."  
  
Folken said from behind his magazine.   
  
"Get rid of Hitomi and grab some other psycic!" He yelled agin.  
  
"Dilandau, stop yelling, we can hear you." Van said.  
  
"NO! I LIKE YELLING!"  
  
"Roy, you might want to re-write his too." Van whispered.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I'm thinking, and you call me Mr. Disney."  
  
"Oooh, all high and mighty aren't we, Mr. Disney." Van shot  
  
back.  
  
"Shut up, Fanel."  
  
Millerna walked in again. "Can I come in now?"  
  
"NO!" She left again.  
  
"Anyway, moving on." He cleared his throat and looked on to  
  
the cast. They just looked back, except for Folken and Hitomi, who  
  
were too busy reading or listening to music.  
  
"What moving do you want us to be in once the contract is   
  
settled?" Van had to know.  
  
"I don't know yet." About this point, our favorite pyro  
  
also got bored and started playing with a lighter.   
  
"Ok, we'll toast the contract and we'll start from scratch.  
  
I really don't want to lose this cast." Roy leaned back in  
  
his chair and waited for confirmation.  
  
"Heeheeh," Dilaindau breathed with a smirk. "Burn! Burn!"  
  
He snatched the contract from Roy's desk and torched it with  
  
his lighter. To keep the fire from spreading they threw the  
  
burning papers in the waste paper basket and Van extingished  
  
the flames with the fire extinguisher.   
  
"Well, that was predictable." Folken muttered. His nose still  
  
buried in the magazine. "And yet very senseless. Like daytime  
  
television."  
  
"You know." Merle said, "that is so true!"  
  
"Er, um, yeah." Roy said. Van walked over and took a seat next  
  
to Hitomi. Merle jumped and sat in between them. Dilandau laughed  
  
like a maniac, Folken sighed. Then Roy sighed. Millerna got thrown  
  
out of the building for waiting in the hall.   
  
"Let's start from the beginning. My name is Roy Disney."  
  
"Hi, Roy." The cast said in unison looking up with some  
  
really great idiot grins.  
  
"Oh lord..." And Roy sighed again. "So, Hitomi, not on Tuesday's  
  
right? And Folken would like his arm back, Dilandau wants to use a   
  
crude flame thrower, Van wants free parking space for Escaflowne,  
  
Merle doesn't want Hitomi and Van to be no more than thirty feet  
  
across from each other in the same scene, and Millerna needs to come  
  
in so we can discuss more of these terms and reach some sort  
  
of reasonable agreement. Millerna you may come in now."  
  
There was a long moment of silence.  
  
"Millerna?" Allen called.  
  
- In the parking lot -  
  
"I already told you a thousand times I have an appoitment  
  
with Roy Disney, I was waiting to be called in!" Millerna  
  
stressed the facts.  
  
"Sure. Now ma'am, if you walk in that building one more  
  
time I'll have to take you downtown." The officer explained  
  
again. Millerna just growled in annoyance.  
  
"You have to let me back in. Just ask Mr. Disney!" She  
  
yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry, but now you're under arrest." The policeman  
  
slapped the 'cuffs on her wrists and halled her off.  
  
- Back in the office -  
  
"Same time tomorrow then?" Allen finished.  
  
"Eh, sure." Roy cleaned up his papers and the cast  
  
filed out.  
  
"Where did Millerna go?" Hitomi asked to no one in particular.  
  
"Very observant. Now, what color is the sky?" Merle  
  
said in her annoying little voice. There was, yet again, another  
  
moment of silence.  
  
"The Mall." And they all left.  
  
The END  
  
I actually wasn't attempting to bash any of the characters  
  
at all. It just kind of sounded interesting to me. Honestly,  
  
I've written better. Much better. However, they were all crossovers.  
  
I should probably stick with crossovers. 


End file.
